


The Nipple Piercing

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Nonsense, Other, smut words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: Story parameters:1.	Jackson gets a nipple piercing.2.	It’s a bet when he’s drunk.3.	Thatcher and Shine are involved.4.	Shine has or gets tattoo sleeves, tons of piercings everywhere and excessive coloured hair.5.	None of Shine’s Chinese tattoos mean what he thinks they mean.6.	Jackson has tattoos too. He got them at a house party.7.	Susan has one terrible prison tattoo (or several).8.	Drake is taking advantage of Shine’s piercings during a fight.9.	Jackson has a pet snail.10.	Reid gets ‘Prince Albert’.11.	One or several kilts play a role as well as “The Bagpipes of H Division”.I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY GOES OR IF IT WILL EVER COME TO AN END!2019-01-17: Men on the Wall





	The Nipple Piercing

Men on the wall share the same destiny and then, it makes no difference what fights they are fighting against each other. When they stand together on the wall, feeling the torturing pressure inside subside and finally, slowly comforting liberation rises, there is no difference anymore. No good, no evil - they are only men together on the wall. 

That was exactly one of these situations. 

It was sometime in the night between Saturday and Sunday. The pub had just closed and the last customers, most of them could only hold themselves up with difficulty, were put on the street. 

Captain Homer Jackson was one of them. 

Now, he was standing in front of a wall in one of the dirty alleys of Whitechapel. He staggered violently and therefore he needed to support himself with one hand against the wall. That gave security not to fall over at the end when pissing. 

In order not to spoil his trousers and shoes and because he was so used to it and because it had such a playful charm, he held his dick in the other hand and steered the direction of the out coming jet. 

'It was amazing how much whiskey fits in a human bladder', thought Jackson, swiveling happily his Thomas back and forth, drawing an arc to the wall with his urine,  ... and because it was so great, he did a second time. 

'When all is out, I will fill it again', mumbled the Captain. Then, he looked up. 

Jackson had noticed something moving on his supporting hand. He collected the rest of his alcohol wobbling brain together and focused his eyes on it, squinted and realized in the bright light of the moon that it was a snail. 

„Oh, how cute“, he said with a goof face, „and a wonder of nature. Always has your sleeping place with you and doesn't need more than a salad leaf to live on, slides silently through the life - very clever - … a perfect roommate.“ He held his mouth closer to the slimy animal and whispered with wet, babbling voice. „That’s what I will do with you. I’ll replace my quarrelsome wife with you and make you my roommate. You’ll live on my shoulder, so you can accompany me wherever I go.“ He grinned. „I’ll call you ‚Snailly' the snail.“ 

The noise of falling drops on leather interrupted the intimate conversation. Jackson looked down. "Fuck!" he yelled as he realised that he was currently pissing on his four shoes. 

Four? 

Yes, he wasn’t alone. Somebody else was standing next to him at the wall, another man. 

Jackson couldn’t remember when he came or how long he was standing there. Basically, he didn't care either. There was another guy holding his dick and pissing on the wall like he did himself.

Nothing unusual, had happened to him a thousand times.

In this situation - of course - one or the other mishap happens from time to time, this was also nothing unusual, as well as the natural interest in the comparison of the natural given masculinity of the other combatant on the wall. 

Impressive equipment, Jackson had to admit. But even more impressive – and a bit scary - was the decoration of the equipment. On the first gaze, the black spots at the penis looked like a terrible disease but on closer inspection, they turned out to be filigree tattooed symbols. Though, the crowning of his Royal Highness was a ring with silver balls at its tip. It was shining brightly in the moonlight and divided the urine jet like a fountain whereby a pretty, wide splash pattern arose at the wall; obviously a not quite brilliant job of the piercer. 

„Sorry!“ mumbled Jackson as he felt that his interest in the other one's dick became a little too intense. 

The man didn’t seem to care, but answered with a forgiving murmur. 

„How is it running?“ asked the Captain casually to return the level of distance appropriate to the situation. 

„Can’t complain. ... And yourself?“ 

„Nearly finished.“ 

„Good.“ 

The man groaned loud and relieved.  He let go of his masculinity for a moment and stretched himself so that the bones cracked dangerously, and when he took his arms down again to safely stow his cock back in his pants, Jackson could see a part of his arms over his wrists for a short moment, both also tattooed.  

It was now to be assumed that colourful works of art made of ink were spread over the entire body of this man, which  -  in view of the pains which he must have suffered during the creation procedure -  caused Jackson to nod appreciatively. 

"I'm tattooed too," he confessed to the stranger, like a child praising his scribbled artwork. 

The man turned around and Captain Jackson recognised in this moment who had joined him on the wall for the last minutes. 

It was Jedediah Shine.

**To be continued ...**


End file.
